Never Grown Up
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Todos los padres tienen un cariño único por sus hijos, y dejarlos ir era difícil, pero es parte de crecer. [Fictober, Dia 7]


Summary: Todos los padres tienen un cariño único por sus hijos, y dejarlos ir era difícil, pero es parte de crecer. [Fictober, Dia 7]

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Harry Potter junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este Oneshot|Drabble está participando en el Fictober 2019 de los grupos "Muérdago y mortifago" & "Accio Story". Dia 7, temática "Tren| Expreso de Hogwarts"

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

**Never grown up**

_" No dejaré que nadie te hiera, no dejare que nadie rompa tu corazón_

_Y nadie te defraudará. Solo trata de no crecer jamás" – Taylor Swift._

1.-

Observó como su amada esposa acariciaba el cabello desordenado de su querida hija, le apretaba las mejillas a Antares con suavidad, ante tal acción la niña arrugó la nariz y le dio un abrazo a su madre.

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, el primero que había ido a Hogwarts había sido Scorpius y ese día escuchó llorar a Hermione por mucho tiempo en espera de recibir una carta de su hijo mayor, recordaba la inmensa sonrisa que mostró cuando una lechuza se posó en la ventana.

Dejar ir a su hijo mayor hace tres años no fue tan difícil para Draco, sabia que lo extrañaría, era su primogénito, eran tan parecidos que chocaban en personalidades y joder que quería a su pequeño hijo, pero uno tiene un cariño diferente para todos sus hijos.

Recordó cuando la Señora Weasley en una cena de navidad le dijo a Draco y Hermione una frase que recordarían hasta el día en ambos no estuvieran en el mundo de los vivos.

"Uno tiene un cariño diferente para todos sus hijos, no puedes quererlos de la misma forma, pero eso no significa que los quieras menos o más. Cada uno tiene algo que los hace especial, algo que los hizo especial desde el momento en que nacieron"

Desde que Scorpius había nacido siempre había sido bastante enfermizo y Hermione había pasado noches eternas en vela cuidando su sueño.

Ella le tenía ese cariño especial, único, tenían un lazo especial entre ambos, todos lo sabían, pero eso no significaba que amara menos a su hija menor.

Él por otra parte tenia un lazo especial con la pequeña Antares Malfoy.

Antares por poco había nacido muerta, su respiración no era constante y el latido del corazón era prácticamente inexistente. Tuvieron que hacerle RCP no solo a Antares sino también a Hermione que por poco también la pierde esa noche.

Fueron horas de vela sin saber qué sucedería con el amor de su vida y con su pequeña hija.

Cuando lo peor pasó respiró tranquilo. Pudo coger en sus brazos a Antares (que era más pequeña de lo normal), y su mano se envolvió en el dedo de Draco.

Ellos tenían un lazo especial.

― ¿Papá? ― Preguntó Antares sacando a Draco de su ensoñación ― Tengo que subir al tren si quiero que Scor me guarde un asiento.

El hombre se inclinó para poder acomodarle la mochila muggle a su hija, tenia los ojos grises y el cabello rubio pero enmarañado idéntico al de su madre, le desordeno el cabello provocando una risa de parte de ella.

Había crecido tan rápido.

― Envíanos una carta en cuanto sepas tu casa de Hogwarts― dio una mirada hacia unos muchachos que observaban la escena y bufó con molestia ― Si alguien te molesta…

― Antes de golpearlo le advierto dos veces…

― Solo adviértele una ― Interrumpió sonriéndole de lado. Su hija no era una princesa en apuros, desde pequeña había sido una guerrera.

Antares se arrojó a sus brazos aferrándose con fuerza al cuello de su padre como si tuviera miedo de soltarlo y Draco por su parte correspondió el abrazo para luego sentir el Flash de la cámara de Hermione frente a ellos.

Solo sonrió soltando un suspiro.

― Te quiero, Papá.

― Te quiero, Hija.

El aviso de abordaje se escuchó en toda la estación ante lo que la chica adicta a la puntualidad se soltó del abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre para seguido de eso correr hacia el expreso de Hogwarts.

Desde la puerta del tren con el mejor de los gritos Antares respondió:

― ¡Yo te quiero aún más! ¡Te quiero, papá!

Lo único que se había escuchado era aquel ultimo grito, las mirabas estaban en él y no pudo evitar despedirse con la mano un poco abrumado ante la atención que estaba recibiendo.

Su pequeña niña iría a Hogwarts, no la tendría a su lado hasta las festividades, su compañera de "expediciones" volvería pronto.

¿Hermione se había sentido de esa manera cuando dejó ir a su compañero de lecturas?

Sentía como si una parte de su corazón se alejara de él.

Antares estaba creciendo, ya no era pequeña, ojalá fuera tan simple como no seguir creciendo y que el mundo se detuviera.

Su esposa se le colgó del brazo mostrándole la fotografía instantánea que había sacado hace un par de minutos en donde padre e hija estaban abrazados.

― ¿Estas bien? ― él solo asintió, observando como el tren avanzaba con rapidez ― Volverá para las fiestas y podrán practicar nuevos movimientos de lucha. Estará bien, es una guerrera.

― Por supuesto que lo es. ¡Es Antares Malfoy! ― Respondió con orgullo por poco inflando el pecho.

Y no le importaba que Hermione lo tratara de blando al estar por poco con ataque de nervios al llegar a casa y que ninguna lechuza lo estuviera esperando con una carta con la fina caligrafía perteneciente a Antares.

― Eres realmente un blando, señor príncipe de las serpientes ― Le había dicho su esposa al verlo en el sofá favorito de su hija en espera de noticias.

Y cuando horas después la carta llegó una sonrisa amplia de felicidad pura se iluminó en el rostro de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Nota de la escritora:**

_Mis padres siempre han dicho que tienen un cariño especial por cado uno de sus hijos, cariños diferentes, pero igual de validos y eso fue la inspiración para este fic._

_Estoy tratando de ponerme al dia con el Fictober mientras estoy con una pequeña licencia medica, dadme buena suerte y un café para mantenerme despierta._

_Taylor Swift es inspiración y Never Grown up cayó como anillo al dedo._

_Un besote a todos los bichitos lectores de mi fics._

_Con amor, Holly_**.**


End file.
